Unknown
by Mirabel Taint
Summary: Mirai, the new girl, ends up meeting an odd guy, Akihito, who has a fetish with glasses. Mirai tries to avoid him, but fails, beginning a long lasting friendship with him. But could this friendship take a turn for the worse when they find out each others secrets, or make it stronger, taking the friendship out of the "friend" boundary? Now begins a long tale of Mirai x Akihito


~Unknown: A Mirai and Akihito Fanfic~

* * *

Chapter 1: New beginnings

* * *

Authors note: _So I am writing up this new fanfiction. If any of you read my old one "Homestuck High School 101", then I am that same author. I decided to get back to writing fanfiction for . Although, I wanted to start off on a clean slate. There may be a 25% chance that I will continue Homestuck High school 101! So, keep watch your emails and stuff to see if I actually do post a new chapter! :D _

_Anyway! Enjoy this first chapter to my new fanfic! If you like it, please __**tell me **__so that I can continue typing it up! I mean, there is no reason to keep putting chapters if no one is reading it and/or liking it! So, enjoy! And hey, the first chapter is short, but, I guess it's good enough? :3_

_(Beta by: VoicelessOutsider)_

* * *

_Akihito P.O.V_

The school seemed to have collected dust since the last time I came here. Winter break is over, and now we're getting back to classes. The sun was as vibrant as it could ever be. My mom said that when the sun was this bright, bright was a sign of good luck. But after she says something down to earth, she's automatically in an odd cosplay (which is something I've gotten used to by now).

I pass by the school gates and reach the school's entrance: a set of large black doors, with students walking in and out, whispering and shouting to nearby friends, hugging and greeting each other after their long vacations. I let out a long, tired breath as I eyed the tall building, and entered, starting the new semester.

"Hey! Akihito! Wait up!" Shouted an awfully high, awfully annoying, awfully _familiar_ voice.

I slowly turned around, prepared to run from the voice, but when I turned I saw nothing.

_"Thanks for waiting.." The voice whispered into my ear, as two slender arms wrapped around my waist._

_I cringed and quickly jumped away from his arms, confronting him. "Oh...It's you Hiromi…" I sighed "Jeez, you scared the shit out of me…. And don't ever do that again, got it?"_

_"Oh Akihito, you should have gotten used to it by now!" Hiromi shoved his hands into his pocket while walking next to me. "Come on, let's get to class." _

_We walked inside the building, beginning to talk about out winter vacations and what we did. Hiromi and I basically did the exact same thing. Nothing. As we parted our ways to go to our classes, I smiled and waved to him as he left. As I turned around to walk to my class, I stopp_ed when I heard some foot steps, and then fell to the ground, along with the other person falling to the ground as well.

_Mirai P.O.V_

Oof! Dammit! Who got in my way at a time like this!? I looked up at the figure on the ground before me, and quickly got to my feet. He gave me a strange look, then tilted his head to the side, pointing at my face.

"Hey, you have—" He began, but I cut him off quickly.

"I HAVE NOTHING!" I screamed before running off. I turned back to see if he was still on the floor, but he got up and turned to see me running. He had tried to tell me something, but I couldn't hear him. I just kept on running.

"Miss, where do you think you're going?!"

I stopped my feet and stood completely still, and slowly, I turned around to see the source of the voice. Behind me stood a small, orderly man dressed in an official looking suit and tie.

Great. The principal. Just my luck.

"Oh, you're the new student, Mirai Kuriyama, is it? Well, in case you didn't know how things work around here, you get into class before 7:50. Am I clear? BEFORE 7:50, and it looks like it's 7:55 already. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I won't write you up this time, since you're new, just get to your class now!"

I simply nodded my head and walked off the classroom I was supposed to be in, then let out a long, heavy sigh as I sat down in a seat in the far back. Sadly enough, the seat was right behind that kid I bumped into about five minutes ago. I sighed again to myself, and looked up at the teacher, only to see her gesturing for me to come up to the front of the class. I froze for a minute and then got up and walked to the front.

"This is Miss Mirai Kuriyama! She is our new student starting from this semester until graduation! Now, Mirai, I'm Ms. Takanoya, please write your name for us on the board." Ms. Takanoya said in a cheerful voice, with a huge smile as she handed me some chalk.

I quickly wrote my name on the board, and turned to the class and bowed. "I-I'm Mirai, I'm pleased to be with you guys." with that, I quickly ran off to my seat, and sat back down, my face red with embarrassment.

Just then the boy in front of me swivels around his seat to look at me, a bright smile spread across his face. "Hey Mirai! I'm Akihito. Akihito Kanbara. Nice to meet you, Mirai with the red glasses."

I grinned at him and then looked down at my desk, trying to show that I didn't want to be spoken to. Just then, a memory flashed through my head, but I don't recall it ever happening. I was there, with this guy I just met. We were talking, and we were happy. There were two other kids in the memory who looked the same, with their black hair and all. I shook of the memory quickly and set my attention to the teacher, hoping to get out of class. As long as this dingus didn't stop me from doing so.

God, what was I thinking enrolling into this school. This will surely be one dreadful year for me.

_Akihito P.O.V_

I grinned to myself as I stared up at the board. Well, I already know that this is going to be one heck of a year.

-chapter 1: end—


End file.
